Renewal and Restoration
by SupernaturalSlayer
Summary: Set after 'Not Fade Away'. Angel and the gang are back at Wolfram and Hart when they receive devastating news...
1. Introspection

**Renewal and Restoration**  
  
Author: buffy1  
  
Email: buffsummers via hotmail  
  
Spoilers: All of Buffy and Angel including season 5.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Just borrowing them (sigh).  
  
Summary: Set two years after 'Chosen' and the year after 'Not Fade Away'. Angel is back to running Wolfram and Hart with the rest of AI when they receive devastating news.  
  
Pairings: A/Nina to start with, B/A, B/S friendship, W/F  
  
Author's note: This is my take on what happens next. In this version Fred was saved and she doesn't stay as Illyria. Also Wesley and Gunn didn't die! I don't know Nina that well so just bear with me. Sorry to all of my readers of 'A New Beginning' and 'Judgment'. I will be posting new chapters soon but this idea has completely taken over my mind. For anybody who is actually reading 'Journey of Love', I have decided to discontinue it because I have completely lost interest and the whole idea I had for it just seems stupid. If anybody wants to continue it just email me and ask. If you do email me please write who you are and stuff in the subject line or it'll get deleted.

* * *

**Chapter One: Discoveries**  
  
The noise was excruciating. Screams bombarded her from all sides. It was sheer pandemonium. All around her buildings burned to the ground, the smoke assaulted her nose sending her into a choking fit. The smell of blood was thick in the air. She fought to keep her balance and hold her ground. She knew if she gave up now it would all be over. Everything they had worked for would be no more. And they would have won.  
  
All around her people fought and died. The people she loved and cared about. Many had already fallen, many were soon to fall. She had tried to warn the others. She found out of a plan that would destroy them, but nobody had believed her, and by the time they acted it had been too late.  
  
The screams got louder and more died; more of her friends. Most of her friends had already disappeared and were presumed dead. None of the bodies had been recovered and she was forced to protect the last of their team.  
  
It was too much for her and she finally fell to her knees. The leaders of the assault noticed her weakness and sent retrievers after her. She looked around her in a panic, hoping to see their recovery, only to witness the deaths of her best fighters. She hung her head in defeat. She knew it was over. But she was not finished yet. One of her loved ones remained standing. She watched her fight, proud of the woman she had become, only to be stopped as the blade of a sword pierced her shoulder. She fell to the ground, a cry on her lips, while she could only stare on in horror.  
  
She was still staring in shock at her fallen loved one when strong clawed hands took her by the arms, the retrievers. She attempted to fight them, to make them release her, but they were too strong and dug their sharp claws painfully deep into her back. She screamed in pain and screamed to be let go. She screamed so much it felt like somebody was tearing out her throat. She continued to struggle, all the while making it harder and more painful for herself. Blood seeped out of the deep gash in her back, and she began to feel light-headed. The last thing she saw was more retrievers take her fallen loved ones from the battlefield.  
  
"No..." and she passed out.

* * *

"Morning Angelcakes," Lorne said as he entered Angel's office. Lorne had had a hard time after the battle with the senior partners. He had been forced to take a human life, and it had not been easy adjusting. But with the help of the others he had managed to recover and life was as back to normal as normal could be in an evil law firm, "Keeping busy?"  
  
"I don't have much choice in that matter. As CEO of this firm, mountains of paperwork sort of goes with the territory," Angel answered without looking up from the reports he had been reading. Lorne shrugged,  
  
"Anyways, I only came by to deliver this report, which I know you are looking forward to reading. Have fun," Lorne stated cheerfully, placing the report on top of all the other paperwork littering Angel's desk, before heading for the door.  
  
Angel looked up at the departing Lorne, clearly not thrilled. Angel lowered his head, once again, and continued to work through all of his neglected paperwork. He continued his work for another two hours until he heard a quiet knock at the door. The door opened and Nina entered the room. Angel smiled at her,  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" Nina smiled back,  
  
"Hi. I was thinking maybe we could get some lunch? I know this great little outdoor café that makes these amazing sandwiches-"  
  
"Nina, it sounds great and all...but I'm a vampire. And it's daytime. Plus I really don't need to eat," Angel reminded her. Nina's hand immediately flew to her mouth,  
  
"Oh god, sorry! I keep forgetting about the whole daytime thing. Must be the office and these windows," Nina surmised, looking around the brightly lit office. Angel didn't look too upset,  
  
"Yeah, must be," Angel replied distractedly, "Listen, Nina? I don't want to seem rude or anything, but right now I really have a lot of work to do..."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have realised that you'd be busy. I mean, being the CEO of a prestigious law firm and all," Nina said proudly. She was proud to be his girlfriend, and she took great pleasure in lording it over her friends and family, "How about we do something tonight? We could go see a movie. Or if you'd rather, we could always stay home and do something else..." She said in an openly suggestive tone.  
  
Angel remembered the last time he had gone to see a movie. It had been very uncomfortable. They had assumed from the title that it had been about food. Of course it turned out that it wasn't about food at all. It had been, at first, tense when they left the cinema, but things had soon warmed up. Angel smiled at the memory. Nina was confused. She had just made a very clear offer for tonight, and Angel had seemed to get lost in his thoughts. He now wore a dreamy expression on his face. He truly looked like a man in love. He never had that expression when _she_ was around...  
  
"Angel?" Nina asked, slightly worried. Angel snapped out of his daze and looked at her,  
  
"What? Sorry, something you said reminded me of something that happened," Angel explained.  
  
"Did something just happen around here?" Nina asked, genuinely curious. Angel shook his head, unwilling to go into it,  
  
"No. It was a long time ago."   
  
"So anyway, what about tonight? Wanna get together?" Nina asked in what she thought was a seductive voice.  
  
"You know what? I don't really feel up to it today. I've got too much to do and I'll probably be too tired by tonight." Angel told her. He really wasn't in the mood for a date with the werewolf. Nina was obviously disappointed,  
  
"Oh. Okay. Some other time then," Nina replied, disappointed. She was starting to get suspicious now. Angel didn't normally turn her down, and then there was that look he had on his face earlier. _'It's probably nothing'_. Nina smiled at Angel and turned to leave the office. _'That was weird. He didn't even look at me. Something weird is going on'_. As Nina left the office, Fred passed her on her way to see Angel.  
  
"Hi Fred," Nina greeted her politely. She figured it would pay off to be nice to Angel's friends. Fred smiled at Nina and nodded politely. She didn't particularly like the other girl, but she thought that it was good for Angel to date. Fred continued on into Angel's office, pulling the door shut behind her.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked Angel, walking up to his desk.  
  
"What was what about?" Angel asked her, innocently. Fred crossed her arms,  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. I heard your conversation with Nina. You've done more strenuous things than reading a bunch of paper and signing things. Why'd you turn her down?"  
  
"Fred..." Angel began,  
  
"It's not going well is it?" Fred asked sitting down. Angel put his head in his hands,  
  
"I thought it was. But, I just don't feel happy about this relationship, if we even have a relationship. We don't have what you and Wes have or what I had with- "  
  
"You don't have what you had with who?" Fred asked, interested.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Fred, just forget it."  
  
"You don't have what you had with Buffy?" Fred asked. Angel looked up quickly at the sound of her name.  
  
"What? No! I mean..." Fred looked at him like it was obvious,  
  
"You still love her don't you?" Angel sighed and ran a hand through his hair,  
  
"I do. I guess I never stopped. I've been thinking about her a lot lately and...I think Nina suspects something."  
  
"You should talk to her," Fred suggested.  
  
"Who? Nina?" Angel asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Yes, Nina. If you don't think of her that way she should know. It's not fair to her. Not matter how much I don't like her," Fred mumbled the last part, but Angel heard her and smiled. One of the advantages of being a vampire.  
  
"I'll call her later. What about Buffy?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, call her too. Call the Watcher's Council and ask for Buffy's number." Angel smiled, looking genuinely happy,  
  
"All right. I'll do that now," Angel said picking up the phone. He punched in the familiar number of the Watcher's Council Headquarters in London, but instead of ringing he heard a recorded message saying the number was disconnected and no longer in service.  
  
"That's strange," Angel mused out loud. Fred looked at him,   
  
"What's strange?"  
  
"I just called Giles' number at the Council and it said the number had been disconnected," Angel answered. Fred frowned, and at that moment Wesley burst into the office,  
  
"Angel! Something has happened."  
  
"Not now Wes. I'm trying to contact Giles," Angel said brushing him off.  
  
"That's what I need to talk to you about. Something happened to the Council." Wesley had Angel and Fred's full attention now.  
  
"What happened to the Council?" Angel asked very worried.  
  
"The Council is gone. Destroyed." Angel was speechless, and in a state of shock.  
  
"What about the Watchers? The people who worked there?" Fred asked, concerned.  
  
"Dead, every last one. The ones who were lucky enough to escape were hunted down and executed." By this time Angel had recovered his voice,  
  
"Buffy?" he asked simply. Wesley was visibly upset,  
  
"They found her body amongst those in Brazil. I'm sorry, Angel. She's gone." 


	2. New Discoveries

**Renewal and Restoration**

Author: buffy1

Email: 

Spoilers: All of Buffy and Angel including season 5.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Just borrowing them (sigh).

Distribution: Feel free to take it; just tell me where it's going first.

Summary: Set two years after 'Chosen' and the year after 'Not Fade Away'. Angel is back to running Wolfram and Hart with the rest of AI when they receive devastating news.

Pairings: A/Nina to start with, B/A, B/S friendship, W/F

Author's note: This is my take on what happens next. In this version Fred was saved and she doesn't stay as Illyria. Also Wesley and Gunn didn't die! I don't know Nina that well so just bear with me.

Chapter Two

The pain was unbearable. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She had been cut before, stabbed, various other injuries; it was common in her line of work, but she had never experienced the slow, burning pain of a painfully blunt knife slicing deeply into her skin. They were being patient with her, almost as if it were a game. A game played with toys that were intended to maim and kill. Or cause intense pain and suffering.

Demons of all kinds would drop by to watch, sometimes taking part in the 'fun'. She was their doll; their little pin-up doll, hanging limply, powerless to do anything while they had their fun with her, revelling in her anguish. She couldn't fight back, even if she wanted to. There was nothing left to fight for. Even if her friends had survived, which was doubtful, it wouldn't be for long. She, herself, knew that they would soon tire of her. And when that moment arrived it would all end.

She heard a sound from across the chamber and lifted her head. It was the demon she had soon discovered to be the leader carrying an impressive looking sword. He ceremoniously put the sword to the ground and roughly grabbed her long blood-matted hair and forced her eyes to meet his.

"Soon" and she felt it. The impact reverberated around her body and she did the only thing she could do; she screamed.

* * *

"I can't believe it. She can't be gone. I would have felt it. We had a connection!" Wesley looked sympathetically at Angel,

"I'm sorry, Angel, but it's true. They found her body in an underground chamber in Brazil, as well as the bodies of other Slayers and Watchers." Angel looked at Wesley helplessly,

"We had a connection," Angel said weakly. Wesley took a seat next to him,

"That was a long time ago, Angel. Connections fade."

"Not ours. Excuse me Wesley. I need to be alone." Wesley looked at him understandingly and nodded,

"I understand," Wesley turned to leave but stopped in front of the door, "You couldn't have saved her," he said without turning around. This said, he left the room gently closing the door behind him. Passing Harmony's desk he told her,

"See that he isn't disturbed." Harmony looked confused for a moment but then nodded her head in compliance. Wesley continued on to his office deep in contemplation, when he was intercepted by Fred,

"How is he?" she asked worriedly, as they entered Wesley's office.

"I'm not sure actually. He needed some time alone. I don't think he's fully accepted it yet. I'm not sure I blame him," Wesley stated sitting down. Fred joined him,

"Oh Wesley..." she started, resting her head on his shoulder, "this is so unfair. Angel finally gets the nerve to call Buffy and-" she broke off, obviously upset. Wesley wrapped a comforting arm around Fred's shoulders,

"I know. I was hoping to put this off. A team was sent to Brazil to collect the bodies, do some investigating. They asked for you to call." Fred nodded and took a breath,

"I suppose I should go see what they found," she said standing, "keep an eye on Angel?" Wesley just nodded, and Fred left with a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Angel jumped slightly at the sound of Spike's voice. He may have advanced hearing, but it didn't help much when he was deep in thought.

"What do you want, Spike?" Angel asked wearily, avoiding his gaze.

"I want to know what's going on! I get here this morning and all I hear are people gossiping about the destruction of the Watcher's Council! And everyone in it!!" As soon as Spike finished ranting, he noticed that Angel had been sitting in the dark and staring at the opposite wall.

"Buffy's gone isn't she?" he asked, troubled. Angel only nodded, his voice failing him. Spike opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but changed his mind and left the office without another word.

* * *

Fred paced up and down her office, the phone gripped tightly in her hand.

"Are you sure?...Absolutely positive?...They don't just go missing!...Have you searched the area thoroughly?...I can't think of anything that would do that...What could they possibly want with it? All right...All right...Bye."

Fred sank to the floor of her office. _'This just gets more and more confusing all the time'._

* * *

"We need to figure out who or what would do this," Angel said much calmer than he felt. The whole team, minus Fred, were sat in his office discussing the recent events.

"Demons?" Spike offered. Angel considered this, as did Wesley,

"Ever since Willow performed that spell activating all Slayers, the Council has been a big threat to the demon community. It seems logical that they would launch an attack," Wesley reasoned.

"Yeah, it does," Angel agreed

"Now that we've got that figured out, what demons were they?" Lorne asked.

"I don't know," Angel answered, "Wesley, any ideas?"

"I do know of a few breeds that are prone to-"

"Guys!!" Fred interrupted, bursting into the office, "Something's happened."

"Now what?" Angel asked.

"She's missing! Buffy's body is missing.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Thanks to these people for their reviews:

Queen Boadicea

Out-of-Reality

Sci-fiwitch

Jessygrl

KaraBella

Dani

Anonymous

Tariq


	3. Revelations

**Renewal and Restoration**

Author: buffy1

Email: buffsummers via hotmail

Spoilers: All of Buffy and Angel including season 5, to be safe.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Just borrowing them. When I'm done they'll be better than new!

Distribution: You're welcome to it; just tell me where it's going first.

Summary: Set two years after 'Chosen' and the year after 'Not Fade Away'. Angel is back to running Wolfram and Hart with the rest of AI when they receive devastating news.

Pairings: A/Nina to start with, B/A, B/S friendship, W/F

Author's note: This is my take on what happens next. In this version Fred was saved and she doesn't stay as Illyria. Also Wesley and Gunn didn't die! I don't know Nina that well so just bear with me. The song is 'Just Walk Away' by Celine Dion.

* * *

Chapter Three

It was almost over. Soon the pain would stop and she would leave this world. Her questions of her friends had been answered. Every one of them had been mercilessly tortured and executed while she had been forced to watch. She was haunted by their screams and their begs for mercy. She saw their faces everytime she closed her eyes. But some of them had not been so lucky.

She hung there, limply, feeling the life draining away from her. She knew she had lost a lot of blood. She knew she didn't have a lot of time left. Death was fast approaching, and she welcomed it. Her captors had finished having their fun with her and had painfully pinned her against the wall across the room from her long dead friends lay. She closed her eyes and let the darkness overcome her.

* * *

"I just don't understand!" Fred exclaimed, obviously troubled, "who would steal a dead body? Okay, maybe a lot of things...but the whole thing doesn't make sense! A team entered the building and found Buffy pinned to the wall, with actual swords, they leave to call the team leader, and when they get back she's gone!" 

"Let me see the report, Fred," Wesley asked, walking over to her with outstretched hands. Fred handed him the report and he proceeded to flip through it.

"Hmm...she couldn't have been dragged from the building or there would have been marks. From what the report says, it appears that she was left there to die."

"But why?" Gunn asked, not liking the conversation.

"Probably for show," Wesley answered, "To show that they had been able to kill the Slayer, which wouldn't have been clear if they disposed of the body.

"So we're guessing another demon took her?" Angel asked.

"It is possible," Wesley began, "but that doesn't explain why blood was on the sword handles. Also, according to the report, Buffy had been pinned by six swords. When they returned five were on the ground and one was missing." Angel supported his hands in his hands. He had only just found out that the love of his life and unlife had been killed, and now here he was discussing how it was that her body had just suddenly disappeared.

"Let me see that report," Angel demanded. Wesley handed it over and Angel quickly skimmed the pages.

"This is impossible! A demon couldn't have taken her body. It says here they were away from the room for less than a minute and the room had been thoroughly searched. Nobody living was there."

"Then how-?" Gunn broke off. The whole case confused them to no end. Angel had had enough,

"That's it. Let's just leave it at that. I don't want to talk about this right now. Please just go," Angel said wearily. Too much had happened in the last few days, and he didn't want to have to deal with it. Everyone left the room, but as they were leaving Spike walked in. He closed the door behind him. He had left the room upon hearing Buffy's body had gone missing. He didn't want to hear the discussion that he knew would soon follow. Spike took a seat opposite Angel at his desk.

"How did it happen?" Angel didn't look up at him,

"She was tortured, pinned to a wall with swords, and left to die."

_I know I never loved this way before  
And no one else has loved me more  
With you I've laughed and cried  
I have lived and died  
What I wouldn't do just to be with you_  
  
"I know you don't believe I really loved her, but you need to know that I do. I wouldn't lie about anything to do with her." Angel looked at Spike with a doubtful look on his face.

_I know I must forget you and go on  
I can't hold back my tears too long  
Though life won't be the same  
I've got to take the blame  
And find the strength I need to let you go  
_

"She loved you, until the end. I know you probably won't believe me, but she did. I was there the whole time after you left her. She tried to move on like you wanted but she never got over you. All the times we slept together, she never felt for me. I knew she would never love me, not like she loved you. The only reason we had something was because I loved her so much that I would take anything I could get. No matter how little."

_So walk away  
And close the door  
And let my life be as it was before  
And I'll never never know  
Just how I let you go  
But there's nothing left to say  
Just walk away  
  
_"I knew she would never love me like she loved you. Riley knew it too. That's why he left. He knew she would never love him, and give herself to him as completely as she did to you." Angel looked deep in thought,

_There'll never be a moment I'll regret  
I've loved you since the day we met  
For all the love you gave  
And all the love we made  
I know I've got to find the strength to say_

"You really did love her didn't you?" Spike nodded and stood up,

"Let's go drown our sorrow in a few bottles of Jack Daniels. Dull the pain for a bit." Angel stood up after him and walked to the door,

"I'm driving."

* * *

Three hours later Angel and Spike had probably downed enough alcohol to inebriate at least half a dozen alcoholics. 

"See now. Didn't that dull the pain?" Spike asked. Angel just glared at him. "Yeah, didn't help me either."

"I just can't believe she's gone," Angel sighed.

"Well, mate. She was the Slayer. All Slayers gotta go some day."

"But I wanted that day to be a long time from now. But no, she's dead _now_ and it's all because-"

"Excuse me," a demon next to them interrupted, "did you just say the Slayer is dead? The original Slayer?" Angel and Spike both nodded sadly.

"You must be mistaken. I know some people in South America and they know for a fact that the Slayer is not dead. Name's Buffy right? She's alive, and she is _not _happy." Angel and Spike immediately looked at each other.

_'She's alive. She never died. Buffy's alive!'_

* * *

To be Continued...

* * *

Thanks to these people for their reviews: 

_jessygrl_

_Out-of-Reality_

_Queen Boadicea – that story sounds quite disturbing._

_nascar girl_

_Caity_


	4. Freedom

**Renewal and Restoration**

Author: buffy1

Email: **buffy1(underscore)fanfic via Yahoo Uk**

Spoilers: All of Buffy and Angel including season 5, to be safe.

Rating: PG (slightly graphic in parts)

Disclaimer: Just borrowing them. When I'm done they'll be better than new!

Distribution: You're welcome to it; just tell me where it's going first.

Summary: Set two years after 'Chosen' and the year after 'Not Fade Away'. Angel is back to running Wolfram and Hart with the rest of AI when they receive devastating news.

Pairings: A/Nina to start with, B/A, B/S friendship, W/F

Author's note: This is my take on what happens next. In this version Fred was saved and she doesn't stay as Illyria. Also Wesley and Gunn didn't die! I don't know Nina that well so just bear with me. To those who reviewed: sorry if the beginnings are a bit graphic. I'm not trying to scare anyone. They won't all be that way. There might be one or two more and that's it. I just feel it will help you understand the emotions in later chapters. The song is "Even in Death" by Evanescence.

A/N 2: This chapter is not for Nina fans! Nina fans see A/N 3 at end of chapter.

* * *

Chapter four 

* * *

She had fled. The survivors hunted down until only she was left. She ran. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, even as her lungs burned for air. She wouldn't stop, not until she was safe. The others were gone, she was alone. She could hear her captors chasing her. They weren't far behind. She had to go faster. Faster and faster the trees blurred so she could no longer see where she was, or where she was going. She could hear them, firing their guns in hope to slow her down. She ran and ran until a deep stinging sensation burned in her leg. She fell, her momentum knocking her off her feet and into the deep ditch she had been trying to avoid. In her leg was a dagger. Probably poisoned. Her captors made their way into the ditch. Upon reaching her one of them gripped the dagger, twisted it, and yanked it out painfully. She woke up screaming.

* * *

"How can Buffy still be alive? They found her body! Well yes it went missing, but that doesn't prove anything. Demons have a tendency to lie! You can't go around believing in things just because you wish they were true," Wesley argued.

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

"She's alive, Wes, I know it. I would have felt her," Angel replied.

"Angel, I know you think you and Buffy share some kind of connection, but you have to forget this... idiocy and move on," Wesley suggested. Angel shook his head no,

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

"I can't Wes. Not as long as I know she's out there. I have to go and find her," Angel explained, but Wesley had had enough,

"Angel! Just stop it, all right? Buffy's death has affected us all, but you don't see us acting this way! Move on. Buffy's dead."

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me  
_

'No, she isn't,' Angel thought, 'I know she's alive, I just know it'.

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do  
I will die, but real love is forever._

* * *

Several people looked up as a pretty blonde woman strolled through the door. She smiled politely and waved at a few of them. They looked at her strangely and waved uncertainly. She walked in perkily, her shoulder-length blonde hair hung free around her shoulders.

"Hey Nina," Fred greeted when Nina approached her. Nina smiled at her politely and moved on. When she reached Angel's office she knocked on the large door. After hearing the invitation, she entered the office.

"Hey honey! Watcha doin'?" She asked, skipping up to the desk. The way she was dressed and they way she acted reminded Angel of a schoolgirl. Nina wore a short pink pleated skirt, tiny white blouse, a pair of white knee-high socks and black high-heeled shoes.

"Working. You know what? I'm glad you're here," Angel said.

"Really?" she asked grinning. Angel nodded,

"Yeah."

"Well you must be feeling awfully tired...why don't you let me help you with that?" Nina said, trying to sound seductive and failing miserably, while climbing into his lap. Angel started to laugh, but disguised it as a cough,

"Nina, would you please sit down for a moment? Over there," he asked gesturing to the seat across from his desk, when she moved to sit in his lap again. Nina shrugged and hopped over to the seat.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Nina went bug-eyed.

"WHAT?? WHY??" Nina screeched. She had told her family all about the guy she was going to marry.

"It's not working out," Angel answered calmly.

"YES IT IS!" she argued, still screaming at the top of her lungs, "YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME!"

"I just did," Angel pointed out, "We can still be friends, but I can't see you anymore. I don't have feelings for you."

"IT'S THAT GIRL ISN'T IT? THAT LITTLE ROMAN GIRL YOU USED TO GO OUT WITH!!"

"It's more than that. She's my soulmate, and she's the one I need." Nina opened her mouth to speak.

"Goodbye Nina. This can end on good terms or just end badly. But either way, it ends now. I would prefer it was on good terms," Angel said. Nina slumped in defeat,

"All right." She trudged out of the office and closed the door. Moments later Angel heard wailing sounds and a crash. Angel looked up from his paperwork momentarily but then disregarded it thinking it was another demon client. Then he smiled, 'Free at last'.

* * *

"I take it you broke it off with dog girl then," Spike said strolling through the office door. Angel looked up at him,

"What makes you say that?" Angel asked. Spike plopped himself down in a chair opposite Angel desk and lit a cigarette,

"Well it's obvious. I'm very perceptive. I've always been able to pick up on what's just happened and how people are feeling," Angel looked at Spike with a sceptical look on his face, "Plus you've got dog girl throwing tantrums outside screaming about what an idiot you are. Hmm...she's right you know?" Spike added, taking a drag on his cigarette. Angel threw Spike a scathing look.

"Fine. Yes I broke up with Nina. I've been meaning to for a while,"

"Right, mate. Especially since you found out Buffy was alive and free."

"Get out Spike," Angel said.

"What? Why?" Spike protested.

"Just go!"

"All right All right! Bloody hell peaches, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Spike said walking out the door. 'When will this day end?' Angel thought to himself. Suddenly a loud knock came from the door,

"What now?"

"Angel?" Wesley asked, opening the door and walking inside the office.

"What is it Wes?"

"We just received reports from our offices in South America. Demon populations are being slaughtered all over the continent. Not one demon has survived."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Thank you to the following for their reviews:

Out-of-Reality

Queen Boadicea – the speech was iffy to me too. But hey, they're grieving.

Lynne

Captain Sporty

The Highlander

jessygrl

Queen-Nikki-luvs-Angel

A/N 3: I realise that I bashed Nina a lot in this chapter. If anyone out there likes Nina don't be offended and I'm going to write a more impartial break up scene between Nina and Angel and put it on my site. I'll let you know when I put it up.


	5. Hidden Messages

**Renewal and Restoration**

Author: buffy1

Spoilers: All of Buffy and Angel including season 5, to be safe.

Rating: PG (slightly graphic in parts)

Disclaimer: Just borrowing them. When I'm done they'll be better than ever.

Distribution: You're welcome to it; just tell me where it's going first.

Summary: Set two years after 'Chosen' and the year after 'Not Fade Away'. Angel is back to running Wolfram and Hart with the rest of AI when they receive devastating news.

Pairings: A/Nina to start with, W/F, and others.

Author's note: This is my take on what happens next. In this version Fred was saved and she doesn't stay as Illyria. Also Wesley and Gunn didn't die!

* * *

**Chapter 5 ****

* * *

**

Angel stared at Wesley, not fully understanding what Wesley had told him. "Slaughtered?" Wesley nodded,

"Yes, slaughtered. These colonies are watched regularly in case they try to attack humans, but on a routine check they were all found dead. Every last one. They were all hostile breeds." During Wesley's report both Fred and Spike had wandered inside.

"Do we know who, or what, is behind it?" Fred asked. Wesley looked at her,

"No. Whatever is massacring these demons knows what they are doing. There were no clues left behind to identify it." Angel looked thoughtfully at Spike,

"That's strange. Most demons like to leave behind a signature mark to identify themselves. Boosts their reputation."

"So whatever is doing it isn't doing it just for show," Spike realised. There was silence for a while, and everyone in the room thought about the situation trying to figure it out. Finally, Fred broke the silence,

"Was there any motive behind the killings? I mean did the demons do anything to provoke an attack?"

"As far as we know, no. They were hostile, so it could have easily been a matter of destroying the competition," Wes answered.

"Or maybe…the bastards made themselves an enemy" Spike supplied. The others stopped to think of the possibility. Fred voiced the question on everyone's minds,

"Who could be responsible for it? Who could be capable of that much destruction?" Nobody had an answer.

* * *

"Who do you think it is?" Spike asked. Angel sighed, 

"I don't know."

"Could be another demon tribe" Spike speculated.

"I really don't have time for this, Spike. First we find out about the council and…and then we find that some…_thing_ is decimating demonic colonies in South America!" Spike was silent for a while, thinking. Then something clicked,

"Weren't the Scoobies murdered in South America?" Angel looked up at him,

"They were. You don't think…"

"That whatever killed them is killing all of those demons? Damn right I do."

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense. If these demons are into killing the good guys, why are they killing other demons all of a sudden?"

"Like Wes said. Maybe they were feeling threatened," Spike supplied.

"I've got a strange feeling about this. Like I should know what's going on. I think we're forgetting something important…I just don't know what."

* * *

Wesley sat in his office poring over his books, when a knock sounded at his door, 

"Yes?" a man who worked in his department walked into the office, clutching a file.

"Sir, we have discovered the demons behind the destruction of the Watcher's Council. It's all in the file." Wesley took the file from the man and he left the office. Wesley hurriedly opened the file and skimmed the contents. Upon finding what he was looking for, he shut the file and immediately left the office. He quickly made his way to Angel's office and burst through the doors,

"Angel. I know who destroyed the council."

* * *

Angel and the gang stepped off the company jet in South America, loaded with weapons. 

"Fera demons. I can't believe we didn't see this before. It makes sense," Angel reproached.

"Why did they have to destroy the council?" Gunn asked.

"The council was a threat. It was becoming too powerful, especially with all of the new slayers. They had no choice but to take them out," Wes explained.

"Just like we're about to take them out," Spike finished. When they reached the supposed den of the Fera demons, they stopped.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Angel asked. They were outside a large compound in the middle of nowhere. It was completely silent. There were no guards, nothing but a chain link fence to stop them from getting inside.

"Yes. Wolfram and Hart were very thorough. This is their headquarters," Wesley insisted. Angel hit the gate of the fence and it gave way. Still nobody came. Angel entered the compound first, followed by Spike and Gunn. Angel looked around, seeing nothing. He walked to the main building, which looked like it at one time had been a warehouse. He pushed the door gently, expecting it to be locked. Surprisingly, it creaked open easily, the sound echoing through the inside of the building. Angel walked inside, followed by Spike. It was pitch black. Angel and Spike were able to make out outlines on the ground and Angel lit a torch to get a better view. The outlines he saw were Fera demons. They were dead. Angel lifted the torch and he saw the whole room. The entire room was a shambles with the corpses of Fera demons. The rest of the gang walked in and gasped. 'What happened?'

'I don't understand. If the Fera demons weren't behind the colony killings, then what was? What killed the Fera demons? Was it the same thing that destroyed the colonies? And why?' Angel thought. All of the questions were starting to give him a headache. 'None of this makes sense! Was it really the Fera demons who tried to kill Buffy? And just where is Buffy? She was in South America and then she just disappeared and then all of these killings start happening and…wait a minute. The killings…it couldn't be. Could it?'

* * *

To be Continued… 

I'm so relieved I got that chapter over with! I think it's one of the most boring in the whole story. Sorry, it took so long. This is the result of too much time to myself on a boring holiday afternoon. Hopefully I can get the next chapters out soon. Notice the plural? Chapter 7 is all ready to post.

Thanks to all who reviewed.


	6. Surprises

**Renewal and Restoration**

Author: buffy1

Spoilers: All of Buffy and Angel including season 5, to be safe.

Rating: PG (slightly graphic in parts)

Disclaimer: Just borrowing them. When I'm done they'll be better than ever.

Distribution: You're welcome to it; just tell me where it's going first.

Summary: Set two years after 'Chosen' and the year after 'Not Fade Away'. Angel is back to running Wolfram and Hart with the rest of AI when they receive devastating news.

Pairings: A/Nina to start with, W/F, and others.

Author's note: This is my take on what happens next. In this version Fred was saved and she doesn't stay as Illyria. Also Wesley and Gunn didn't die!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Romania now? Man these demons really keep us hopping," Gunn said, shaking his head as they boarded the Wolfram & Hart company jet.

"They certainly do," Wesley agreed. Only hours earlier, Lorne had contacted them from LA and told them that they had received reports of a hostile demon colony that had recently begun killing humans in the nearby villages, and now they were on their way to stop them.

"Do you think it will be there?" Fred asked, after a long silence.

"What 'it'?" Spike asked her, confused.

"Whatever it is that's been killing all of those demons. It got to the Fera demons, so maybe it's gonna go after these ones." Angel sat looking thoughtfully out of the window,

"I don't know, Fred. We don't even know what or who is doing it, so how can we even begin to figure out its agenda?" Everyone sat in silence, until Gunn finally spoke up,

"So suppose we find out what's been killing the demons, then what? What do we do then?" Nobody had an answer.

* * *

They finally reached Romania and everyone stepped off the plane. The rest of the flight had been mostly silent; all contemplating what would be happening and what they could be facing. They got into the truck that Wesley had arranged to collect them, and started on their way to their destination.

It was a long journey. Long, but silent. Nobody had anything to say to each other; not at the moment. It was a journey of self-reflection for most, but Angel had only one thing on his mind; Buffy. He wanted to know where she was and what had happened to her. How had she been thought dead? It was so confusing. He knew the best thing would just be to let her go; but how could he? He was in love with her.

* * *

After several hours being crammed into the back of a truck, Angel and the gang piled out of the truck and stepped out just outside the area where their next targets were supposed to be. They moved swiftly and silently towards the site with Angel in front. They ducked down behind a clump of trees, to first survey what they were about to walk into. Angel looked around first. He slowly twisted his head to look around the tree and gasped. The others soon followed his example. They stepped out behind the trees and took slow disbelieving steps forward.

Angel surveyed the area. It was complete destruction. Almost nothing had survived. Angel wondered what could have caused such devastation. It could have been whatever had been destroying demon populations, but the last report came from nowhere near here. This thing was fast. It seemed to travel at lightening speed from city to city. There was blood everywhere; demon blood. The smell was thick in the air so anything else was practically indistinguishable. But yet…there was something there. Something familiar. It started small, until finally he felt a familiar tingle make its way down his spine, and he knew.

Angel followed the feeling; it got stronger with every step as he got nearer and nearer. It didn't seem to be moving; almost as if it knew he was coming. He entered a dim cavern with nothing to light it but an old torch mounted on the wall, and he saw her.

"I was wondering when you would get here," she said. Angel froze in shock,

"Buffy?"

To be continued…

* * *

Well that's finally done. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, because I'm not so sure…

Thanks everyone for the feedback; in particular:

_Queen Boadicea – thanks for the criticism. I didn't really like the last chapter that much either. Demon killings one after the other._

I'll get the next chapter up in the next few days. I mean it this time because it's already been written lol.


	7. Who Are You?

**Renewal and Restoration**

Author: buffy1

Spoilers: All of Buffy and Angel including season 5, to be safe.

Rating: PG (slightly graphic in parts)

Disclaimer: Just borrowing them. I think it's pretty obvious

Distribution: You're welcome to it; just tell me where it's going first.

Summary: Set two years after 'Chosen' and the year after 'Not Fade Away'. Angel is back to running Wolfram and Hart with the rest of AI when they receive devastating news.

Pairings: A/Nina to start with, W/F, and others.

Author's note: This is my take on what happens next. In this version Fred was saved and she doesn't stay as Illyria. Also Wesley and Gunn didn't die! Song is "Take Me Away" by Avril Lavigne.

Buffy's thoughts are in italics.

* * *

_Previously on Renewal and Restoration:_

"_The Council is gone. Destroyed." Angel was speechless, and in a state of shock._

"_Buffy?" he asked simply. Wesley was visibly upset,_

"_They found her body amongst those in Brazil. I'm sorry, Angel. She's gone."_

"_Guys!" Fred interrupted, bursting into the office, "Something's happened."_

"_Now what?" Angel asked._

"_She's missing! Buffy's body is missing._

"_Excuse me," a demon next to them interrupted, "did you just say the Slayer is dead? The original Slayer?" Angel and Spike both nodded sadly._

"_You must be mistaken. I know some people in South America and they know for a fact that the Slayer is not dead. Name's Buffy right? She's alive, and she isn't happy."_

"_Angel?" Wesley asked, opening the door and walking inside the office._

"_What is it Wes?"_

"_We just received reports from our offices in South America. Demon populations are being slaughtered all over the continent. Not one demon has survived."_

_Angel entered a dim cavern with nothing to light it but an old torch mounted on the wall, and he saw her._

"_I was wondering when you would get here," she said. Angel froze in shock,_

"_Buffy?"

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

"Buffy?"

"Hello Angel," Buffy said with a mirthless smile.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, in case you didn't notice…there are a lot of dead demons outside," Buffy explained curtly. Angel ignored her tone,

"I noticed. Your handiwork?"

"Mmm hmm," she answered.

"And the Fera demons in Brazil? That was you too?"

"That was me"

Angel was shocked. He never knew Buffy could be so merciless,

"Why?"

_I feel like I'm all alone_

_All by myself I need to get around this_

_My words are cold_

_I don't want them to hurt you_

_If I show you_

_I don't think you'd understand_

_Cuz no one understands_

"Why? Why for entertainment of course. Any other reason? It's not like I have anything else to do…" Buffy turned away, "…or talk to," she added contemptuously.

"It's not like you to go around slaughtering random demons. I know you and-"

'_I'm not me anymore. Who am I?'_

"Correction, Angel. You DID know me. Maybe it's escaped you during your time with Evil Incorporated, but things change, and so do people."

"Not everyone. Not always"

"Do I look like that innocent little teenage girl you used to know and love?"

"Maybe not, but I know you. The real you,"

"The real me?"

"Yes, the real you. The part of you that you hide from the rest of the world. You don't always have to be strong, Buffy"

"Yes I do"

"You don't! I'm looking at you now and I can't see any sign of what you've just been through.

'_What I'm still going through'_

"I know you, Buffy, and I know that you must really be in pain, but you refuse to show it to the rest of the world. Grieve. People won't think any less of you for that."

"The world has never thought of me before, Angel, and it never will. I don't care what the world thinks of me anymore."

"Buffy please. I don't know what you're doing, or why you're doing it but…is this how you want your friends to see you."

"It doesn't matter anymore. They're gone. So stop pretending that you care about me and go back to L.A! Go back to being CEO of hell incorporated. And stay out of my way," Buffy made a move to leave, but Angel stepped in her way.

"Buffy. I'm not pretending that I care about you. I love you. I made mistakes. I know that. I decided to leave without even talking to you and I know I must have really hurt you. I'm sorry." Everything was silent for a moment, until Angel continued, "Listen, I know I have no right to ask this but, do you still love me?"

Buffy was shocked that Angel was so forward in asking her. She thought for a moment and answered, "I do." Angel smiled at her, happy, but her face remained impassive and her stare was blank. The smile faded from his face.

"I know you'll never forget about what happened, but you have to carry on with your life. Live for them."

'_That wasn't what I meant. He'll never know what I mean.'_

"I don't know what to do with my life anymore. With the others gone…"

"You can always work for me." Angel said quickly. Buffy's head shot up,

"What?"

"Well, I thought that since you don't have anyone to work with anymore, maybe you'd want to join my office in LA…" after seeing the look on Buffy's face he added,

"It's just an offer; you don't have to take it. We've changed it. It's not that evil anymore and we could always use a slayer on the team,"

"I dunno…"

"Please just think about it. Take my card," Buffy reached out and cautiously took the card from him and slipped it into the waistband of her leather trousers.

"I should get going,"

"Where are you living?"

"Oh I hang around," she said mysteriously before turning to leave.

"I've missed you Buffy"

"Yeah. I did too," she said not stopping.

"Think about my offer, all right?" Angel called after her.

"We'll see."

"Buffy…" Angel called gently. Buffy turned to look at him, "I'm sorry…about the others," Buffy gave him a rueful smile,

"So am I."

And she was gone.

* * *

To be continued… 

Thank you to those who are reviewing! Please send feedback or I won't know how I'm doing!


	8. Baking

**Renewal and Restoration**

Author: buffy1

Spoilers: All of Buffy and Angel including season 5.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Is this really needed in the 8th chapter?

Summary: Set two years after 'Chosen' and the year after 'Not Fade Away'. Angel is back to running Wolfram and Hart with the rest of AI when they receive devastating news.

Pairings: A/Nina to start with, B/S friendship, W/F

Author's note: This is my take on what happens next. In this version Fred was saved and she doesn't stay as Illyria. Also Wesley and Gunn didn't die!

The song is "See the Sun" by Dido. Playing it, if you have it, while you read is a good idea lol. Just so we're clear, when I say 5 months later I mean this entire montage has taken place over the course of 5 months.

* * *

_Previously on Renewal and Restoration:_

_Angel entered a dim cavern with nothing to light it but an old torch mounted on the wall, and he saw her._

"_I was wondering when you would get here," she said. Angel froze in shock,_

"_Buffy?"_

"_Go back to L.A! Go back to being CEO of hell incorporated. And stay out of my way," _

"_Do you still love me?" _

"_I do." _

"_I don't know what to do with my life anymore. With the others gone…"_

"_You can always work for me. Please just think about it. Take my card," _

"_I'm sorry…about the others," _

"_So am I."

* * *

_

**Chapter 8 - Baking

* * *

**

_2 weeks later..._

Angel sits at his desk back at Wolfram and Hart poring over paperwork. After his confrontation with Buffy the demon killings slowed. Every now and then he would receive news of demon groups being targeted, but the cases have mostly slowed. He'd been having trouble concentrating lately. All he thinks about is Buffy and he wonders where she is and what she's doing. He drops the file he is looking at and looks out the window, thinking about her.

_I'm coming round to open the blinds_

_You can't hide here any longer_

_My god you need to rinse those puffy eyes_

_You can't lie still any longer_

_And yes they'll ask you where you've been_

_And you'll have to tell them again and again_

She retrieves her fallen sword and the demon is quickly decapitated. She replaces the sword in its scabbard, flips her hair out of her face and looks around checking if anything survived. When she is satisfied she reaches into the pocket of her leather trousers. She feels around the pocket and she feels something. She takes it out and looks at it. It's Angel's business card at Wolfram and Hart. She sighs and replaces the card, going back to look in the other pocket. She pulls out a Zippo and sets light to one of the demons. The other carcasses quickly ignite and Buffy leaves the lot, flames and smoke trailing in her wake.

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day_

_But I promise you you'll see the sun again_

_And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness_

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again._

The team at Wolfram and Hart sat around the large table in the conference room, discussing a new case, but all Angel could concentrate on is Buffy. Currently, all of the attention is on Gunn while he talks about the problem and some of the options. Everyone, including Spike, is quiet and is listening except for a certain dark-haired vampire. In his mind's eye he can still see her face when she admitted she still loved him 'If only she was here. I'm still in love with her. I always have been. I just wish she could be here. We could make it work this time. No matter what.' Angel sighed to himself 'She's so beautiful, and graceful. Especially when she's fighting demons. The way she handles herself is just so-'

"ANGEL!" Angel jumps slightly at the sound of Wesley's voice and notices that everyone is looking at him strangely.

"What?" Spike started laughing at him

"Wipe the goofy grin off your face, peaches. This here is serious" Angel frowns at Spike's attempt at seriousness and is once again confused, not realising he was actually wearing a goofy grin to begin with.

"Sorry. So where were we?" Gunn once again started listing their options much to the others' annoyance, and Angel really did try to focus, only once again to lose himself in memories of himself and his soulmate.

_Come on take my hand_

_We're going for a walk, I know you can_

_You can wear anything, as long as it's not black_

_Please don't mourn forever, she's not coming back_

_And yes they'll ask you where you've been_

_And you'll have to tell them again and again_

Buffy sits on a bench, watching the world go by. She spots a café across the street and goes inside and orders a mocha. She digs into the pocket of her jeans and pulls out a handful of change, counting out the right amount and she pays for her drink. She turns and starts to leave, but a little boy runs after her and taps her on the back. She turns to face him, and the little boy hands her a small piece of card. She cautiously but curiously takes it from him, and he runs back to his mother. Buffy watches longingly as the little boy hugs his mother and she smiles and kisses his cheek. She looks down at her hands and nestled there is Angel's business card. She sighs in annoyance and screws it up in her hands, but can't bring herself to throw it away. She shoves it roughly into her pocket, intending to forget about it, and leaves the café.

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day_

_But I promise you you'll see the sun again_

_And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness_

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again._

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again._

Angel is sat at his desk, surrounded by his best weapons. He attempts to focus completely on cleaning and polishing his weapons, even though nothing has changed since the last three times he cleaned them twenty minutes ago. He tries to forget about Buffy for the meantime, almost positive she wouldn't come back, and scrubs hard at his favourite broadsword. He scrubs so hard he doesn't notice his hand slip and the sharp edge of the sword grazes his skin. He swears under his breath and quickly grabs a clean cloth, wrapping it around the wound. He unwraps the cloth to check the wound and sees it is already healing. He tosses the used cloth aside and looks out the window, resigned to admit that he misses Buffy.

_Do you remember telling me you'd found the sweetest thing of all_

_You said one day of this was worth dying for_

_So be thankful you knew her at all_

_But it's no more._

Buffy sits quietly around the campfire, watching the other girls dance, wishing her life could be as happy as theirs. A young girl, wrapped in bandages walks over to her, interrupting her musing. Buffy looks at the girl expectantly and she hands her a screwed up piece of card. Buffy takes it and frowns. The girl just watches her and Buffy looks at the card. It's Angel's business card. Buffy sighs and looks up at the girl. And smiles.

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day_

_But I promise you you'll see the sun again_

_And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness_

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again._

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again.

* * *

_

5 months later…

It's another day of work at Wolfram and Hart and Angel is sat at the conference table with the rest of the team. He is doing a pretty good job of concentrating, until he feels something. His head shoots up and he jumps up, knocking over a cup of coffee. He looks at the other and sees them all staring at him. A smile breaks out over his face,

"She's here." He runs out of the office and jumps the stairs two at a time, until he gets to the ground floor. He pushes through the crowds of lawyers and other employees, listening to his instincts, until he gets to the main entrance. He stops suddenly and looks around…and he sees her. He smiles

"Buffy" She smiles in return and holds up his business card

"Is the job still open?" His smile broadens.

To be Continued…

* * *

Thanks to everyone for their feedback. Sorry this took so long. I only just got round to finishing it. Please keep sending feedback! 


End file.
